


Love and Gwent

by ridgeline



Series: Love and Qwent [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gwent (The Witcher), Spoilers on Maybe All the Romance Plot, You get the idea
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 能打一局昆特牌我就心满意足啦。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Love and Qwent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 也可以看作是我的The Witcher 3游玩日记。

房间里面一片寂静，空气寒冷，时不时有一点火星从炉子里面迸溅出来，叶奈法站在火炉前面，面无表情。杰洛特推开门，走向她，她回过头来，看着杰洛特。

“你回来了。”叶奈法说。

杰洛特点了点头。

“发生了很多事情。”他说，“很久不见了。”

沉默。

“是，”叶奈法说，双手抱在胸前，火光映照在她的脸上，“那你最想做什么？”

杰洛特思考了一下。

“打牌。”他说。

然后他们打了两个小时昆特牌，杰洛特赢了一张特殊牌，真是意想不到。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

经过一个小时在山路上的长途跋涉，凯拉最终把杰洛特带到了奢华庄园外面的树林里面。那里有一小片空地，已经打扫干净，支起了一张餐桌，铺着漂亮的桌布，点着蜡烛，碟子里面是少量而精美的食物，搭配一对盛满了红酒的玻璃杯。

他们花了很长的时间，耐心而满足地吃饭，期间伴随有一句没一句的闲聊，分享食物和离开法师岛之后的故事，一直到吃完甜点。

最后，凯拉把杰洛特带到一片和缓的山坡上，她铺下桌布，然后拉杰洛特躺下。他们看着静默的星星。

“今晚我过得很开心，”凯拉说，“你知道还有其他可以做的事情吗？”

“我知道。”杰洛特说。

然后他们打了一晚上昆特牌，杰洛特指正了她用北方领域牌组时的战术，欣慰地意识到她将会是一个强敌。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

烟火在空中绽放，树篱外面传来人们的惊呼和欢笑声，然后又是一组烟火，在夜空里面展开，变成了闪烁的百合花从，照亮了特莉丝的脸。她的双眼闪亮，脸颊泛着红晕，左手挽住杰洛特的后颈，然后——

杰洛特摇了摇头，退后了半步。

特莉丝的眼睛眨了眨，她的呼吸突然变得急促，然后也退后了一步。

“你是对的，现在不是好时机，我应该——我——”她说，摇了摇头。

“是的，”杰洛特安静地说。

稍后他们在马厩见面，特莉丝牵着马，看到杰洛特之后，转过头去。

“也许我们不应该再见面了。”她说。

“听着——”杰洛特说，“我想为早些时候道歉，那时我没有想太多。所以我想和你共度时光。”

“你是说……”特莉丝说。

然后他们就近找了个小木屋，打了一晚上昆特牌，欢声笑语不断。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

大德鲁伊的房间里面依然弥漫着轻微的瓦斯气味，叶奈法站在莫斯萨克的雕像前面，皱起眉头。她拉起裙子下摆，盯着裙角，叶奈法脸上的恼怒神情变得更深。

“破了个洞，”她说，接近自言自语，“得缝一下。”

“你要自己缝？怎么缝……”杰洛特问道。

“施法让针线缝。”叶奈法冷淡地说，摇了摇头。她走过去，拉起一道隔开莫斯萨克的床和起居室的幕帘。

“我想参观。”杰洛特说。

“我得脱下来。”

  
  
“没事，我还没看过这个法术。”

叶奈法挑起眉毛，但是没再说什么。

他们进入莫斯萨克的卧室，叶奈法脱下裙子，开始施法。一个手势和几句咒语之后，针线仿佛有了生命，开始盘旋着自动修补裙子。叶奈法看了一眼，然后回过头来。

“就这样，”她说，“等补好之前，得打发时间。因为我这样肯定没法出去。”

她停了下来，看着杰洛特，表情神秘而意味深长。

杰洛特思考了一下。

在裙子缝好之前，他们坐在德鲁伊的床上，打了五轮昆特牌。比起上一次，叶奈法的牌组进步了很多，真是让人愉快。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

甜腻的烟气弥漫在空气里面，房间里面光线昏暗，各个角落都铺满了软垫和毯子，时不时传来低沉的交谈声音和笑声。老鸨站在柜台前面，看了一眼杰洛特。

“噢，先生你看着像个热血汉，是来找乐子的吗？”她说，“我们这里有威伦能找到的一切乐趣……只要你能想象出来。”

“我就是这么听说的，”杰洛特说，神情严肃，“听说你们能满足我的一切欲望。”

“是的，先生，只要您能说得出来，我们就能办到。”老鸨平静地说。

杰洛特点了点头，说出了他那最迫切的欲望。

然后几个工人抬来了一张桌子，杰洛特从老鸨开始一对一单挑，打车轮战。他花了一个下午击败妓院里面所有人，最终险胜。就此他得出了一个教训，太过于依赖一个牌组是行不通的。

他们邀请他下次来参加高赌注昆特牌大师赛。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 朋友：你对罗契的喜爱流露出来了。
> 
> 我：有吗？

到了晚饭时间，游击队员们开始煮饭了，他们三两一组地围在篝火旁边，看着挂在火焰上方的汤锅，一边聊天，一边耐心地等待。烟雾朝洞穴里面飘去，十分呛人，在墙壁上留下黑灰的痕迹，但游击队们似乎早已习惯，就像是席地而睡和残破的衣物一样，对此不以为意。

罗契站在整个洞穴里面唯一一张床边，依然看起来冷漠而无动于衷。他站得笔直，双手环抱在胸前，凝视着正在忙碌的属下们。薇丝缩在远处，不朝他们这边看，经过先前的驰援之后，他们似乎还在冷战——特别是在一回到游击队根据地，罗契就要求一个游击队员拿走薇丝的衣服缝补之后。现在她正盯着对方缝补的手，身上裹着一件罗契的备用外套，看起来老不乐意。

“我们的粮食还够用，药品也是，但是其他的就够呛，”罗契说，神情冷漠，又看了薇丝一眼，“与此同时，恩希尔的手下们占据了本属于我们的乡村，缩在壁炉旁边，烤着火，舒舒服服。他们是想拖死我们。”

“他们还有其他事情要担心。”杰洛特说。

“比如？”

杰洛特思考了一下。

他决定真相还是太伤人了。

“我们要吃晚饭了，你会留下来吗？”罗契说，似乎是意识到了凝重的气氛。他叹了口气，伸出食指，摸了摸鼻梁。

“再加一个人吃的食物还是有的。”他补充。

“那我就不客气了。”杰洛特说，“我的背包里面还有肉。”

“你真的越来越像松鼠了。”

“没准我还真是。”杰洛特说。

罗契转过头来，深深地看了杰洛特一眼。

“哦，你在开玩笑。”一分钟之后，他说道，严肃地点了点头。

吃完饭之后，大家围着营火，大多数人都脱掉了靴子，烤一下潮湿的裹脚布。薇丝的衣服终于补好了，她坐在炉子旁边，在一块玻璃上磨刀。过了一会儿，其他人开始好奇地问杰洛特在威伦，诺德维格甚至群岛的事情，他们已经被困在这里太久了。而两个小时之后，杰洛特意识到他大概得在这里过夜了。

在其他人逐渐打着哈欠走开，寻找自己睡觉的地方的时候，罗契站了起来，拨小了篝火，

“你可以睡我的床。”他说道，面无表情。

“我有更好的主意。”杰洛特说，“我们可以分享你的床。”

他们坐在罗契的床上打了一晚上昆特牌，因为坐在床上打牌显然比坐在地上打舒服。杰洛特最终赢到了特莉丝的牌。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

烛光摇曳，迪门家族的茱塔坐在床上，她看着坐在地板上的杰洛特。

“我发誓只和战胜我的战士结婚，生孩子，但是…”她说。

“你输给了错误的人。”杰洛特温柔地说。

“遗憾。”茱塔说，然后又转过头看向烛光。

“外面还有更多的人。”杰洛特说。

“也许是时候离开了，我被困在这里太久了，”她点了点头，若有所思，“是时候去尝试新的东西了。”

“在那之前，”杰洛特说，缓缓地起身，“我倒是可以教给你一些新东西。”

茱塔看着他，表情困惑。

不过，就像莫斯萨克说的一样，群岛人民对昆特牌有极大的热情。


	8. Chapter 8

强风从山下吹来，细碎而干燥的雪沫飘飞在空气里面，弥漫着干净的粉笔似的气味。杰洛特和叶奈法在船边上又坐了一会儿，肩并着肩，一起凝视着史凯利格的群山的轮廓。

差不多十分钟后，叶奈法起身，问他是不是还同意之前的提议。

杰洛特同意。

一阵白光之后，他们来到了叶奈法位于凯尔卓旅馆的房间里，喧闹和歌唱的声音从隔壁传来。

炉子里面的火升了起来。叶奈法缓慢地脱掉了外套，挂在椅子上。她回过头，看向杰洛特。

“我知道你在想什么。”她说。

“是吗？”

“是的，”她严肃地点了点头，然后开始解开上衣，“而且如果你敢张口建议打昆特牌，我会把你所有的牌都扔进炉子里面。”

“别以为我是其他女人。”她补充，表情锐利。

杰洛特沉思了片刻。

“可是你不想知道如何破解帝国间谍流吗？”他说，声音低沉。

好吧，她想。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些事情告诉我：我可能进入了叶奈法的感情线。

叶奈法抓着杰洛特的手臂，把他引到了凯尔莫汉大厅的另一头。在杰洛特的背后，大厅对面的猎魔人们制造的喧闹依然清晰可闻，他们正在发出笑声和争论的声音，像厨房的炉火一样辐射开来。杰洛特有点渴望回到那个角落，和他们再喝上一轮。

“有，有什么事情？”他有点醉醺醺地说。

“我在想的是，”叶奈法说，声音冷静而镇定，“我们可以上楼去，然后独处一个小时，也许两个。”

噢。

  
“也许三个小时。”杰洛特建议。猎魔人同伴突然显得不再那么有吸引力了。他笑了起来。

她也微笑了起来。

他们趁兰伯特和兰斯卡尔不注意，溜上了楼，进了叶奈法的卧室。叶奈法脱掉外套，在床上安置下来，等待着。杰洛特听了她的命令，也脱了外套，爬上床，在她旁边躺下，感觉兴奋而愉快。

“然后呢？”他问道，伸出一只手，抚摸她的头发。

“然后我们可以开始了，”叶奈法说，撑起身体，“我想出了一个新战术，现在就想试一下。”

然后他们打了三个小时昆特牌，赞。


	10. Chapter 10

希里把猎魔人的剑收起来之后，他们就离开了白果园，赶了三个多小时路，到达附近村子，解决掉了那群占领了山坡的孽鬼，领了酬劳。之后，他们又骑行了一个多小时，在天黑之前进了旅馆，正好赶上晚餐时间，面包刚刚出炉。

杰洛特点了面包、乳酪、烤肉和葡萄酒，希里额外要了一份树莓派。侍应很快就把食物端了过来，他们沉默地吃完了晚饭，然后一起占据了炉火旁边一个不引人注意的位置，就这么呆在那里，懒洋洋地休息。

“然后呢？”希里说，“然后我们做什么呢？我看了告示牌，知道这附近还有一个任务，不用费多少功夫，明天早上出发的话——”

  
“等一下。”杰洛特说。

  
希里抬起他，看着他，一脸疑惑。

  
杰洛特稍微直起身，摸索了一下，然后在腰上的小包里面找到了要找的东西。

  
“有一件事，我一直都希望能够亲自教给你，”他说，“我已经等了好久了。”

  
在希里好奇的目光里面，杰洛特拿出了他最常用的北方领域牌组，展示给她看。火光映照之下，每一张牌看起来都保存良好，没有折角，也没有磨损。它们已经伴随着他旅行过了三个国家，几十个城市，无数个村庄，茫茫森林、广阔的荒野，以及一片无边无际的海洋；这些牌见证了很多事情，和许多人在无数个或昏暗、或明亮、或寒冷、或温暖、或危险、或安全、或陌生、或熟悉的地方制造了无数的记忆。

  
“现在，我来教你怎么打昆特牌。”杰洛特说。


	11. Chapter 11

“然后呢？然后呢？然后发生了什么？”

“然后猎魔人把他掌握的一切技艺都教给了希里。之后，一个灰发猎魔人的传奇开始被人们传颂。”

“但是杰洛特呢？他之后怎么样了？”

“杰洛特和女术士叶奈法去了一个很遥远的地方，从此幸福快乐地生活在一起。他们过上了有时一天打两次牌，有时一天打三次牌的生活。”

“为啥又是昆特牌？”

“因为那就是最重要的。昆特牌就是最重要的那部分。”

FIN


End file.
